Chuko Naruto 1
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Kushina has been lonely ever since she survived that fateful day, with minato dead, only naruto left for her, he looks so much like his father now that it shouldn't be a surprise when one night she goes into his room and takes him. Hope ya enjoy, lemon ahead!


**Hello, lola here.**

**Bringing you a fic that came to me from an suggestor who was really interested in naruto being... well... 'used' by women if you know what i mean against his will, he gave me a totally of ten plots, i liked plot 1, 6 and 9 and 10 instantly and will be doing those first, this is of course plot 9 which you are about to read. But if you are wondering, Those 4 plots are the ones i liked instantly, i was so-so with the others so in total i chose to write 7 out of the 10 plots which is good i guess.**

**And this is the start of a series of fics where naruto will be used in a bad but good way by the selected women he meets.**

**You have been warned, right there! if you aren't a fan of forced intercourse in which a female is the forcer and the male is the victim then i urge you to press the back button, this one won't be as rough as i think the next one will be which is plot 1. **

**And thank you suggestor, hope ya like it as well.**

**LolaTheSa doesn't own naruto.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Kushina sighed, she is wearing a red gown that went down to her mid thigh, black stockings, nothing else. No bra or panties, her hair put into low pigtails. She is laying in her bed facing the ceiling, she has her hands on her belly and is using her finger to tap on it.

She sighed again, this time a frustrated one. 'Minato' she said in her head as her right hand slid down, it stopped over her core which was covered by her gown, she pressed down lightly on herself as she tried to remember minato, but instead her son naruto kept popping in her head as she lightly rubbed herself through her gown. She then sighed aggressively yanking her hand away and sat up.

She looked toward her cracked open door, she gritted her teeth lightly, ever since naruto had hit an early puberty, he had grown handsome, he had 'grown' to look like his father and she couldn't pleasure herself without her own son making a surprise appearance, she sighed as she wondered why she is here when she should be dead then she wouldn't be going through this!

She looked down to her lap, she had survived that fateful day somehow, she thought she would die with her beloved husband, but no, in the end tsunade came back, tsunade of all people came back to konoha, that day, they told the sannin of her condition and how she didn't have long to live, kushina was so willing to embrace death, with naruto at her side that day, minato lying on the other side of naruto, she remembered how she eyed minato's lifeless body, the man was still ungodly beautiful. She then remembered how they rushed her away into a tent nearby and there waited tsunade and her black haired assistant, they went to work quick.

Kushina smiled lightly as she remembered the ladys words as she closed up the hole in her stomach.

* * *

FlashBack

Tsunade was frantic as the lady below slowly closed her eyes.

"Kami kushina keep your eyes open" tsunade cried as she applied more medical chakra to her palm, pumping into the rapidly closing wound, "think of naruto dammit, do you want him to grow up alone and think that his parents hated him, to be an orphan never knowing his parents" she screamed as tears ran down her face, "come on kushina, survive for naruto, live on for minato," she said as the hole was nearly closed.

Kushina eyes closed.

The hole closed, tsunade looked at kushina, her eyes wide, "NO...NO please don't fucking die" she begged as she channeled chakra into kushina, "dammit no" she cried out.

Shizune eyed her mentor, a tear slid down her eye, she kept herself quiet as she wept for kushina in silence. 'please live kushina chan, i don't wish to see tsunade sama breakdown again' she prayed into her head

"Come on kushina, please live for your son" tsunade begged.

And in a instant, kushina took a breath, she gasped for air as her lungs were filled with oxygen again, her blood growing warm, her skin gaining color, her eyes slowly opened, she was alive.

Tsunade smiled down at the her, "yes i knew you would make it" she cried as she reached down and rubbed hair out of kushina's face.

Kushina blinked twice to adjust her eyes, once they were she looked at the smiling woman.

"w-where's m-my so-son" she asked hoarsely.

FlashBack End

* * *

Kushina smiled at the memory, but wished the woman let her die, she loved her son with all her heart, he is the only thing she has left, but he looks like his father, and has mix of her personality and his fathers, she told herself or wanted to tell herself she wasn't attracted to her son that way, but couldn't accept that as her thoughts when she pleasured herself drifted to him, she even tried to tell herself that it was only because she hasn't had any male touch in so long, that she was lonely, but any guy she tried to talk with to possibly relieve herself with, and kami knows there are so many who still wants her despite her past and son, she couldn't stop herself of thinking of her son when she was talking to these man, and in turn ended up in her bed alone for so long, frustrated, and this started when he was eight and showed signs of growing to look like minato, then he hit puberty a year ago, now he is thirteen and he looks like the young minato she fell in love with so long ago, and her attraction to him has only grown to a point that she had to act.

She got up from her bed, she straightened out her gown, she then glanced at the clock.

'3:45 am'

She nodded as her eyes harden, she then made her way out of her room silently, she slowly tip-toed to naruto's room.

She cracked it open, hearing a faint snoring coming from him, she opened the door fully, not worrying about making any sound since naruto was a very heavy sleeper.

Kushina steeled herself for what she was about to do, she reached over and flipped on his lights.

Naruto stirred a little, obviously not liking the light in his eyes even though they were closed, he tensed and raised his head before slumping back down into a deep slumber, kushina sighed

Kushina looked him over and felt herself get excited, he was completely naked save his frog boxers. She shuddered with anticipation, she made her way to the edge of his bed, looking at his boxers where she could make out the outline of his manhood just a little, she smiled, all uzumaki were early bloomers, she had to wrap her chest tightly when she was his age to conceal her assets, but as she grew older, she stuck to wearing loosely fitted clothes. She sighed as she slid her gown off, it splashed as it hit the floor, her large chest, smooth skin, and cleanly shaven nether region now exposed.

She then climbed on the bed slowly making sure to make herself feel light so the shift in pressure wouldn't wake naruto, she crawled over to naruto slowly, she eyed his face making sure he didn't wake, at least not yet, She then straddled him, her face above his, her womanhood above his manhood.

Looking down at his face, she sighed. "i am sorry my sweet little naruto kun" she whispered down to him as her hand rubbed his bare chest, naruto shuddered in his sleep as a smile spread across his young face while asleep as his dream of raman turned dirty, or rather pink. Kushina started to secound guess herself as her hand that she was using to rub his chest started to travel down, she shook her head, "he is a ninja, an adult" she said trying to convince herself and did, a fire grew in her eyes as her hand reached its destination.

Sighing to strengthen her resolve even more, she then reached in, she giggled lightly as she felt his pubic hairs tickle her hand, her fingers brushed them aside lightly trying to judge how much he had, she smiled once she determined he didn't have much pubic hair, but she was going to cut them sooner or later anyway, all uzumaki take care of themselves, or that's what her parents always preached to her.

Her hand then brushed against its goal, her eyes widen as she realized he was now hard, looking down at his face, she saw the wide open mouth grin on naruto's face as he slept. "Are you having a wet dream naruto kun" she asked him with a chuckle as she grabbed his stick, naruto's body tensed, kushina stopped. She then stroked him, naruto was still asleep. he was still asleep as she picked up pace, stroking him faster, kushina smiled at her son, her hand getting wet from his pre cum, she is happy at her sons length, and he definitely was wide enough to fill her up just right, she brought her other hand down to help pull out his member, she used her hand to pull his boxers down.

His erection now free, kushina looked down, she licked her lips as she thought, 'if he is this big and he is only 13, i wonder how big he will be in four years or so' she thought gleefully as she eyed his impressive man meat.

She brought her left hand back up and put it on his chest to balance herself, she used her right to line up his member with her core, she then slowly lowered herself, her fluids falling down on his members showing just how much she wants this, naruto stirred, when his head penetrated her, kushina moaned loudly at being entered for the first time in 13 years.

Naruto eyes flew open as kushina brought her hands and pressed them down on his chest while lowering herself on him, kushina eyes were closed as she moaned at being stretched and entered by her son.

"M-mom" naruto asked looking down, his eyes stopped on her chest before looking back up, kushina froze and looked down, green eyes met blue, "What's going on mommy" naruto asked as kushina unconsciously kept lowering herself onto her son until he was all the way into in her tunnel making the boy and herself moan moan.

Kushina sighed at being filled after so long, she didn't even answer naruto as her inner walls clenched around the boy making him moan loudly, naruto didn't know what was happening other then his lower half was feeling really really good, it felt like when he stuck his hand into a hot bowl of raman, except instead of being burned, it felt good. Kushina expression hardened again, she is doing this.

Naruto looked at his mother shyly, said lady just rose up her lower half before lowering it, naruto didn't know what just happened other than that sensation felt extremely good, "Mom" naruto asked as he tried to sit up and look at what was making his lower body feel so good.

Kushina quickly grabbed both of his wrists and locked them above his head with her right hand while she used her left to keep him down by pressing it down on his chest, her riding grew faster, naruto looked at her confused, his wrists were hurting from being locked together, kushina just closed her eyes and just focused on her own pleasure as naruto twitched within her hitting her deep as she rode him, "Kami" she moaned out softly still holding him in place.

"Mom that hurts" he said as he started struggling to get his wrists free, no avail.

"Naruto shush just be quiet please" kushina finally said as she started grinding on him, grinding her lower body to all sides sending spikes of pleasure through naruto.

"Mom" naruto moaned out with wide eyes as his mother screamed out, "are you ok mother" naruto asked now worried for his mother, the look on her face confused him.

Kushina ignored him as she raised her lower half up, when naruto had only an inch left up in her, she slammed back down, her pelvis slamming extremely hard onto his, "HYAAAAAAA" kushina howled out as she did it again, then again, she kept pounding herself onto naruto shaft despite his yelps and cries.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on as tear slipped from his eye, it felt good at first when his mother slammed down onto him but after about two more times it became painful, and despite him telling his mother it hurt, she kept going, naruto balled his hands into fist as his mother continues her aggressive riding.

"AH AH AH RIGHT THERE" she yelled in bliss as she kept pounding herself onto her son.

Naruto turned his face to the right, tears rolling out his eyes as he looked at the dark skies.

Kushina tongue hung out of her mouth as she rode her son for everything he had, this is years of frustration and sexual tension she is releasing onto her son, her hand that is on his chest started to dig into his chest painfully as she rode him even harder as she felt her climax coming.

Naruto looked back towards his mother as another wave of pain hit him, and he felt this unfamiliar thing building up within himself, naruto looking at his mothers face moaned in pain, her mouth was wide open as her tongue was out, her eyes closed, as she continued to ride him, his lower half hurting as that feeling that was building grew intense.

"KYAAA" kushina continued to moaned as she smacked down onto her son, he was hitting deep within her, she was clenching him so tight that it almost surprised her how she didn't crush his manhood.

Naruto's eyes widen as his hips all of a sudden spasmed, he felt something that then overshadowed his pain, or rather mixed with it to give him a feeling of intense pain plus pleasure, something naruto has never felt before, he then heard his mother yell loudly in bliss as he felt what ever was on his lower half squeeze down on him very tightly as his mother slammed down on him one finally time.

Kushina smiled as her climax hit her, she felt her son cumming inside her also, she didn't mind one bit, it's not like she wasn't careful, all kunoichi know the jutsu that works as a birth control, and plus she knew her schedule, she couldn't get 'infected' right now even if she wanted to, kushina then started to twitch, she hadn't came since minato, naruto slumped as his mother grip on him loosened while her lower half shook uncontrollably as her orgasm was hitting her hard. "KAAAAYYYYAAA" she screamed as it kept going.

She then slumped on top of naruto, twitching aggressively.

Naruto eyes were closed as he felt that aching in his lower half go away, the intense squeezing gone, and the feeling gone, now all that was left was the faint feeling of pain in his lower half, tears coming out of his eyes.

Kushina sighed as she raised herself, she looked down at naruto, she saw the tears coming out of his eyes, she then got off of him and off his bed, she grabbed her gown and threw it over her shoulder, 'no regrets kushina' she thought with a heavy sigh as she looked back at her son, "naruto" she said in a serious tone.

Said boy whimpered as he opened his eyes to looks at her.

Steeling herself she said, "you are to tell no one of this understand" she ordered, when he nodded, her expression softened, "i love you sweetheart, your mother needs this ok" she said sincerely, naruto nodded again, "Please naruto, you'll understand one day but now your mother needs you," she said while standing up straight, "you'll help your mother right" she asked softly.

Naruto nodded slowly, then he saw her smile brightly.

"Good now come and take a bath with your mother, she needs you again" she demanded.

Naurto nodded and smiled, he took bathes with his mother before, maybe things were going back to normal, little did he know, little did the poor boy know.

Kushina grabbed naruto by his hand once he got up from his bed, his now soft member back into his underwear, then she led him to her bathroom in her room. "You'll sleep in my room from now on, understand" she said to naruto as they neared her room.

"H-hai" he replied with a lost look as they entered her room.

* * *

**And how was it?**

**This is plot 9.**

**The next fic is plot 1, which will contain, tsunade, shizune and naruto it may be rougher then this one. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
